


Movie Night

by silkbow



Series: The Modern Assassins [AU-verse] [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen, Modern Assassins, OT5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkbow/pseuds/silkbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Modern Assassin AU] Clay's part of the team, and the five of them are gathering (or squishing) together for a good ol' movie night. Trouble is, they can't quite decide what to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

It’s hard to fit five people on a couch that’s meant for three, but they manage it. Desmond’s by far the widest, claiming the center with Clay and Shaun to each side. Lucy invades upon Shaun’s space, edging him (with a grimace) into the armrest of the sofa to make room, one thigh of hers crossing over Desmond’s. Rebecca drapes over all their laps, Shaun’s hand idly curled around her ankle.

 

“Can we just all go out on a limb here, eh, and admit we might need another sofa?” Shaun asks, boxed into his corner of the sofa like a disgruntled cat. “Or I don’t know, not all sit on it at once?”

 

“It’s movie night!” Rebecca says, rolling over and causing everyone to accommodate the shift in varied ripples of motion in arms, legs and bowls of popcorn. “We gotta all watch at once, otherwise it sucks.”

 

“Please tell me it’s not going to be a romantic comedy.” Desmond complains.

 

“Sci-fi works for me.” Says Clay with a shrug.

 

“I want zombies!” Chirps Rebecca. “Who’s got the remote anyway? Shaun?”

 

“Kindly get your foot— _Rebecca_ , I don’t have the bloody remote.” His grip on her ankle cinches somewhat, removing her foot from where it was just briefly _nudging around_.

 

“I have it.” Lucy’s sigh is slightly strained as she pulls the device out from under the blanket that’s strewn across them all. “So… no romantic comedies, and no _zombies_ …”

 

“Awww!”

 

“And unless Shaun’s got input, we’ll go with Clay’s idea.” Lucy clears her throat. “Stop pouting, Rebecca, we watched that horrible horror film last week.”

 

Desmond snorts. “The incredibly cheesy horror film, you mean.”

 

“But zombies!” Rebecca protests. “That one didn’t have zombies.”

 

“No zombies.” Lucy repeats.

 

“Don’t suppose we could forgo the macho macho action flick and actually learn something, can we? There’s a fascinating documentary on abo-”

 

Desmond and Rebecca groan in simultaneous despair at Shaun’s suggestion. Clay just chuckles, resting his chin on his hand, elbow to the arm-rest.

 

“We are not playing rock paper scissors again.” Lucy sighs again, quieting the complaints. “Can’t we just decide something together? Is that so hard?”

 

“Why don’t you pick, then?” Desmond says, stealing a handful of popcorn from the bowl in her lap. “You’re pretty much the boss.”

 

“All in agreement?” Asks Clay, gently wriggling Rebecca’s earphones off of her head. She flops like a fish, but doesn’t reach for them, lazily stealing popcorn from Desmond’s open hand.

 

“Aye,” the three others reply, and so Clay raises his eyebrows at Lucy.

 

She sits a little straighter, aiming the remote at the TV. The screen flickers on, lighting up her face and distorting the slightest flush of color on her cheeks. She keeps her expression muted.

 

“I pick romantic comedy.”

 


End file.
